Jonathan Flores
Jonathan Flores was an old human male that became the mentor to Bruce Starkiller. Jonathan would become a founding member of Delta Squad and go on to become a hero of the rebellion and senate member for the New Republic. Biography Early Life Jonathan was born and raised on the Planet Korban where he lived a quite normal life without any trouble. Jonathan was a big fan of swoop races and racing against others in school. His family would take him to many races on Taris and Manaan for enjoyment. When Jonathan was 18 another civil war between Jedi and the Sith emerged and Jonathan joined the Republic military to fight. Jonathan was part of several battles, making him an unkillable fighter, crushing his enemies on the battlefield. Jonathan would also become apart of the wars more inner conflicts which would not play to his favor. During a battle on Korriban between the Republic and Sith, all of Jonathan's battalions were killed in one fell swoop by the Sith's temple. Jonathan was the last one to live and continued on to temple while picking up a dead Jedi's lightsaber. Once inside he was able to arm the bombs that the soldiers placed before being killed off. In the core of the temple, Jonathan faced off against the last sith lord and nearly died in his attempt to kill her. Before he could be killed, a Jedi Knight from the battle above, named Elkor, had saved him from death and sacrificed himself by throwing himself at the Sith and plunging into the chasm below. Jonathan escaped the temple barely alive and activated the detonators to blow the temple to bits. When Jonathan returned to the fleet, he was given several medals for his bravery and efforts to end the war. After this victory and bravado, Jonathan left the Republic to live a new life and find a lifestyle to live after the gruesome war. Meeting Bruce Starkiller Jonathan became aligned with the Smuggler's Alliance after no other jobs were hiring war veterans. Jonathan handled his smuggling operations on the planet Janno and lived in a small home miles away from the capital city. Jonathan became friends with a Zeltron named Dani and they did business together and they often played sabacc at the Trader's Luck in Paradise City. One day while he was playing against Dani, a teenage Bruce Starkiller played a game of sabacc against Jonathan and Dani, winning against both of them. Dani was furious at losing to the newcomer, so she threatened to kill him, but Jonathan called the whole scene off and took Bruce and his wookiee companion Hanhar to his home. Jonathan helped Bruce become familiar with the criminal underworld, teaching him blaster tricks, slang, flying skills, and moral lessons. He became a father figure to Bruce during his time on Janno, but they soon left the planet together after Bruce became involved with a slave rebellion against the Hutts and Ryo. Jonathan accompanied Bruce, Hanhar, and Pris Sunrider across the Inner-rim where Bruce obtained the Vertibird and raced in the Manaan Season Opener. Bruce was involved yet again with authorities after he killed his old friend who had tried to assassinate him. The group fled to Lok to seek refuge, but after Pris left without a goodbye, Jonathan and Bruce parted ways. Jonathan advised that Bruce should not look for Pris after he left Lok. The Rellia Heist The Roman Wars Quest for Veterum